


Change

by idioticmoss



Category: genshin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, NGSTY, Sad, cries, i kinda cried myself making this, mega angst, my babies ;(, sobs, vent(??) fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idioticmoss/pseuds/idioticmoss
Summary: Bennett stood back up as if he’d forgotten everything that had just happened. Confidently bringing his hands in a determined fist, then in front of his chest. Then looked at Razor. “Well, now that we’ve forgiven each other, I’ll work on returning to the old me… for now we can spend the day together! Breakfast first?” the hooded boy nodded his head in agreement excitedly. He loved eating breakfast with Bennett.
Relationships: Bennett/Razor (Genshin Impact), Razor/Bennett, benzor - Relationship, raznett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR BEING GONE FOR SO LONG MENTAL HEALTH AND SCHOOL STUFF GOT IN THE WAY IM SO SORYR OGRI
> 
> i hkinda hat this fic because its MEGA rushed and ALL OVER but I need to post something :weary:

“You have changed. A lot,” he growled. “G- get away…” he wearily pointed his finger to the other. Saying that obviously hurt him, he didn’t want to leave. He recoiled and nervously brought his hands to his chest, lip quivering. Bennett took a step back, “what..?” his face was pure shock, his eyes widened and his mouth opening. Surely he was joking, right? But Razor was right, he _has_ changed.

He had become more aggressive recently. Snapping back or getting angry at the smallest things. The adventurer tried to stop it, but he just couldn’t... Every day, one of his dads had become ruder and ruder. Always on top of him for his work, yelling at him to catch up in school, even sometimes releasing his stress on him by beating him (or just saying disgusting things). It got so bad to the point Bennett had to start bottling it up, it’s not that nobody wanted to listen--nobody had the time to listen. Bennett was facing his consequences now, losing all of his friends. Or his only friend.

“Razor I-” he wanted to explain himself, but when he regained focus and looked back up the other boy was long gone. He left. “I’m- I’m sorry!” he fell to his knees, a shaky sigh--beginning his tears. Each gentle drop glided down his face, blurring his vision. He couldn’t see... or hear. Or do anything. The one person who had meant the most to him is gone. Forever?

There he was, breaking down right in the streets of Mondstadt. He was so tired. So tired. He shakily got up and stumbled the way to his (old?) friend’s home. He tripped and bumped into things--hot briny tears ruining his sight slipping down his face, and gracefully falling to the ground.

He fell, he obviously couldn’t get to him in time. His mind was already made. Bennett had given up on trying to get back to Razor. He was done.

 _Instead of weeping like a baby, I’m gonna get over it!_ “Yeah!” he laughed, and soon realized “yeah...”

“Ohh, this is gonna be so hard. I can’t just get over it like that...” his voice cracked. He punched his thigh, a sharp gasp of pain escaping his lips. Another pitiful tear slips down his cheek. He hiccupped.

_Hic!_

_“I’m so sorry,”_

_Hic!_

_“I’m trying so-” hic! “So--so hard to be good!”_ he closed his eyes and began embracing the sadness he was enduring.

_Hic!_

_“It’s just- so hard! And- and I just can’t-'' hic! “I just can't…- keep up anymore!”_

Fat, saddening tears rolled down his face. The poor boy uncontrollably shook as each heart-breaking tear hit the bricks acting as a road. It was an embarrassing sight to see, watching a teenage boy breaking down on the side of the road. Apologizing for nothing and giving up on everything. The people of Mondstadt just awkwardly walking by and staring. Laughing and pointing--or genuinely being worried.

He growled, “this is so- so stupid!” he punched the ground and then himself, “why do I always mess things up? Everything is just my luck! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I hate it…” he kept mumbling to himself.

 _Hic!_ “Just my luck, everything is so… so…” his face began melting with droplets of tears again.

“I just want-” the boy couldn’t ever finish his sentence. Razor used to think it was funny. Bennett would always shift from one subject to another in just seconds--he could rant for hours about everything he was passionate about and Razor would chuckle a little. But now? No… not now. Not ever again.

“I just want someone- someone to hug. I just need… a hug,” he whimpered. He hugged himself, wrapping his own arms around his own body, embracing his warmth. Though he wasn’t very warm, it was cold. He was cold, it felt cold. Everything felt cold. He teared up again, another round of slow, sorrowful tears. A bubble of self-pity, he couldn’t help but feel redundant.

He had given up all hope, who was going to be there for him if he wasn’t even going to be there for himself?

He had still yet to realize it's not always his luck.

And it wasn’t happening any time soon.

______________________________________________________________________

When the unfortunate boy woke up, he was still on the street. A gentle beam of warm sunlight shining across his laying body and slapping him in the face. Ugh. he didn’t really want to remember yesterday’s events. He stood up and quickly stretched. Sniffling and scratching at the dried tears on his cheeks. He looked around and-!

“Razor!” the other boy quickly turned his head in alarm. “Bennett!” he looked worried. They ran to each other “B- Bennett! Sorry!”

“No, I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being such a jerk,” the adventurer and the wolf jumped in each other’s arms. “I missed you, Razor!” he started happily crying. “Don’t cry,” he broke the hug and took hold of Bennett’s shoulders. He made eye contact “crying is not good. Not right now,” the goggled boy apologized.

“I’ve just been super stressed lately, nobody is really being nice. I’ll be okay though, as long as I have you. I promise I’ll be better! I won’t snap at you anymore, I’m sorry!” Razor, being the socially-awkward person he is, just re-wrapped his arms around Bennett--and gently swayed his body back and forth. Teacher Lisa used to do that when Razor felt sad.

Bennett sniffled and cuddled his head against Razor. “Thank you, you’re so nice, Razor. I love you,”

“Love you too,”

Bennett stood back up as if he’d forgotten everything that had just happened. Confidently bringing his hands in a determined fist, then in front of his chest. Then looked at Razor. “Well, now that we’ve forgiven each other, I’ll work on returning to the old me… for now we can spend the day together! Breakfast first?” the hooded boy nodded his head in agreement excitedly. He loved eating breakfast with Bennett.

After eating, the boys walked their way to the Adventurers Guild, it only took about five minutes considering the duo wasn’t very far. But the looks Bennett got...

_“Oh look, it’s the boy from yesterday,”_

_“Aww, unlucky Benny is back from his tantrum!”_

_“Look! It’s the boy who cried yesterday in the streets,”_

_“Did he and the wolf boy make up?”_

_“I hope he’s okay…”_

Bennett grew nervous and embarrassed. “Oh that’s right, everyone saw… me,” he mumbled. Razor turned his head to look at him “what did you say?”

“Oh, nothing. Don’t worry,” he looked around again and still saw the disgusting sight of people pointing and talking about him. He saw them pointing to him and whispering to their friends, bystanders from yesterday just staring in concern or disgust. The adventurer felt his stomach drop, his heart pulsating just a little faster. Small drops of sweat dripping off his face. Never had he ever gotten this much attention. Especially from the civilians of Mondstadt.

“Bennett..? Bennett?” he felt someone tugging at his vest. He looked back up to see Razor patiently waiting for Bennett to regain his focus. “Huh, what? Did I zone out?” Razor nodded his head. “Come on, hungry.”

He let Razor tug at his arm to keep him walking. Most of the people had just stopped to look, some kept whispering and staring. But he had to keep walking; maybe a break day with his best friend is what’s most needed right now.

It was definitely what he most needed. The whole day was fun and he came home with a big smile, his best friend’s hand in his. At this point, it was Bennett dragging Razor around and not them deciding what to do together. Bennett had forgotten all about yesterday; all the strange stares were gone now. He walked up the creaky old stairs and brought his friend up to his room and sat him down at his desk, and then took a seat on the floor next to him, leaning against his bed frame.

The hooded boy sat awkwardly, fidgeting with his fingers. Bennett doing the same, picking at his hands. “So, um…”

Razor perked up, raising his brow in curiosity, and looked at Bennett who suddenly talked, “what do you wanna do?” Razor blanked, what did he want to do? “Actually um,”

“Mm?”

“I appreciate you, Razor,” he awkwardly grinned, and a tint of pink fluttered across his skin. “Thank you for forgiving me.” He tried to make eye contact but looked the other way instead. “I’m not very good with these types of things but I still felt like I needed to tell you… so uh, yeah…”

“Appreciate Bennett, too and you’re welcome.” Razor looked strangely serious saying that. “Ah- nevermind,” Bennett closed his mouth again, the two sitting in flustered silence. The wolf boy turned his head so he could comprehend what had happened, his face turned red--his hood blocking Bennetts view of him. The adventurer brought his knees to his chest and buried his forehead in them; he didn’t realize how uncomfortably awkward he made the situation.

Two boys who couldn’t express their emotions well. It’s another skill they still need to learn; they’ll get there one day. Perhaps helping one another through their long exhausting journey of friendship was the key to unlocking those skills. May Barbatos wish them well.


End file.
